Ghostwhisper's Prophecy (Next book will be known as Rising Storm
by Tigerheartlover
Summary: Ghost, a young she-kit, is brought up in a alley but soon tragedy hits and her family is split apart. But she is warned of a haunting prophecy- 'The Ghost that is as fast as the wind that whispers must join with the Crying of the River, the Scarlet blood that dapples the flowers to defeat the Storm that arises.
1. Alliances and rats

**Sorry, no prologue for this one! Oh well- please enjoy AND review on the first chapter- please be nice in your reviews as well- although, instructive criticsm is fine :)**

Ghostwhisper's prophecy: Allegiances: Icefeather's kits and Rose's kits:

(Icefeather's kit) Ghost- Silver she- kit dappled with darker spots, white paws, chest and belly. White line stripes on two front legs. Dark grey jagged stripe along her tail. White tail tip and bright blue eyes.

(Rose's kit) Scarlet- ginger tabby she- kit with bright blue eyes and white paws, chest and belly

(Icefeather's kit) Peacock- Silver she- kit dappled with shiny black and dark grey (blue) spots with green eyes

(Rose's kit) Red- Ginger tabby Tom kit with blue eyes

(Icefeather's kit) Fang- black and white Tom with yellow eyes

(Rose's kit) Ginger-A ginger she kit with amber eyes

I curled up beside my litter mates, shivering against the cold breeze drifting through the alley... I blinked open my eyes to see the dawn light filtering through the brambles that laced our home; a cardboard box filled with dried moss.I stretched when I realized that only myself and Peacock were in the dark, cardboard box.

I glanced over at Peacock, who was my sister. Peacock was fast asleep, her sleek, fur was silver dappled with glossy black spots that seemed to shimmer in the dawn light. Sighing, I duck through the brambles and I spring accross the small puddle that was from last night's rain storm. I spot Icefeather, my mother, sitting confidently on top of a garbage can. I can tell by the way the other kits are watching so intently, that she is telling a story.

I strain my ears to hear the story, then her crystal blue eyes light up when she spots me. I grin and bounce up to my best friend, Scarlet. She cuffs my ears and whispers "Finally woke up sleepy head!"

I slip out of her grip and I protest "Hey, at least I won't be as grumpy as you!" Scarlet gives me a mock glare and then we look up to listen to Icefeather's story. I listen excitedly as my mother explains her life as a clan cat.

"I remember those fine days I had in Skyclan, my favorite thing to do was pester the elders! As an apprentice, when I was assigned to cleaning the elder's den and providing then with fresh food- I remember when I would stuff the mice with cat nip- oh you would've loved to see the look on the elder's face, they'd smile and remark on the sweetness on the mouse and then they'd either be out like the setting sun or as bright and energetic as a rabbit in new-leaf...either way. Sometimes, if the cat nip strangely made them sleepy, I would make a excuse to my mentor that the elder's were sleeping and I didn't want to wake them up to clean their bedding or check for ticks..." My mother sighed with twinkling blue eyes flickering at all of us.

"Well now, kits, no more stories for today...and next time maybe I'll tell you about..." The silver she-cat blinked thoughtfully and then purred, "Maybe I'll tell you of the time Mossfire, and the pranks I pulled on her..." A small chuckle escaped my mother's mouth. I looked around, Rose, Scarlet's mom was sitting content in the shade of a bush while my other litter mate, Fang, was splashing in the puddles with Scarlet's two littermates, Red and Ginger.

I look at Scarlet with a mischievous gaze, I whisper quietly to Scarlet " Hey, why don't we follow her?!" Scarlet stared at me in shock, her green eyes wide and then a mischievous smile played upon her muzzle. I glanced around Rose was washing her red fur in the shelter of the bush. I scan the area for Peacock. Then I spot her padding out of the cardboard box. My brother and Scarlet's two siblings are still splashing around. I look at Peacock and I see her chatting with Rose.

_Good. Everyone's busy!_ I quickly run to the cardboard box and I look at Scarlet who got her ginger fur tangled in a bramble. She quickly lunged forward, causing tufts of long ginger fur to hang on the brambles. I slip through the tunnel leading out of the box. I run along the garbage cans, Scarlet close behind me. I hit something clear and I step back hissing as I spot a tiny cat in front of me. Scarlet creeps up beside me and purrs in amusement.

"What!" I snap angrily at Scarlet.

Scarlet growls "You ran into a mirror, that is YOU, you see."

"Oh..." I blush in embarrassment and I look at the cat that I see in the mirror. I am gray with white paws, tail tip and Stripes running up my front legs. I have dark gray spots and my tail is lined with a jagged dark gray stripe...I have blue eyes and a bright pink nose. I gasp in admiration...

"I look almost like Peacock!" Scarlet was looking at herself, she had ginger fur with white paws and a white tail tip. She gasps too..

"I look like Ginger!" Then we continue down the alley until a burst of fresh air whistles through the alley and my tail flicked happily. My eye's squinted against the wind and my heart is pounding as we hurl ourselves into the forest.

"It's a dream...a wonderful one..." Scarlet stands beside me, her red tail billowing against the light breeze and her blue eyes bright with happiness. I nodded in agreement, and a purr rumbled in my throat.

"This is where I belong..no more stinky alley... No more rats..." Scarlet's voice trails off in happiness. My eyes fluttered as movement caught my eye: Icefeather was sitting in thick, flourishing grasses near a large stream. A waft of scents hits my nose... the sharp scents of herbs, and the sweet smell of flowers along with other scents of prey such as mice, vole and...is that squirrel I smell? I purred happily but then I remember that my mother must not smell nor must she see us or even know we ever came out of the alley for that matter.

"I am free..."I whisper and I crouch, slipping through the tall, whistling grass to a cluster of rocks and I prick my ears as a brown bird flies overhead. My friend is busy tackling a mouse and I race up the rock and I lay content on the top of the rock as the sun bakes my fur. I watch the graceful brown bird fly to it's nest and then a flurry of claws and fur catches my eye...

Scarlet screeches as a rat nips at her tail and I froze, before flinging myself at the rat. I lashed a unsheathed paw at the rats muzzle... My dark claws sink into the rats neck and the rat shrieked with agony. Scarlet quickly leaped to her paws and snaps the rat's neck between her jaws. She lets it fall to the ground...blood stains her white paws and her jaws are soaked with blood...

I gasp in horror and Scarlet says "What?..."Her blue eyes were wide with despair when she glanced at her paws. She ran into the bushes and crouched beside the stream, ridding her paws of filthy rat blood. I look down at the dead rat and then my gaze fluttered over near the garbage cans. Two red eyes peak out at me... I screech as the rat runs towards me, its beady eyes full of menace and it lunges at me.. I swiftly dodged the rat but then the rat crept toward me with hungry eyes that are screaming 'revenge will be sweet...' I scrambled up the rock as the rat hits me in the flank, and my eyes close. Pain shot through my left hind leg as I hit the rock.

Dazed, I stare at the rat as it runs at me. Deftly I clawed at the rock, managing to find a mossy ledge I cling to. I listen fearfully to the snapping of the rat's jaws close right beneath my tail. Then, out of nowhere, out of the corner of my eye, a shadowy figure lunges across the clearing. The cat slammed the rat against the rock and flung it against a nearby tree. Then all was black as I slipped to the ground unconscious.

I open my eyes to see that I am back in the box. An aching pain sears my hind leg and I look back to see it fully swathed with cobwebs. Icefeather is crouched next to me. Her eyes widen and she shifts her silver body towards me "You are awake!" Her blue eyes were soft until they turned to ice a few moments later- full of disappointment and anger.

"What were you thinking! I have always told to NEVER follow me into the forest... You almost got killed! I found you on the ground...crumpled in a small bundle of fur!" I frown sadly as she continues. "You could have died! Not even a warrior would-"She stopped herself and sighed, looking down into my blue eyes. " I found two rats by you...who killed them?"

I stuttered as I spoke " I..I mean Scarlet & I finished off one...then the next one attacked me...it slammed me against the rock and then a shadowy cat killed the other rat, saving me.." I sat up, wincing at the pain in my leg and wrapped my tail over my paws.

My mother's icy blue eyes were narrowed, "Do you know what the 'shadowy cat' looked like?" I think back to the scene "It had one white paw..."

Icefeather's eyes hardened and a fear glowed in their depths. I think back and I suddenly remembered... she never told me who my father was...was that him? I shake my head and I ask " How is Scarlet?" The fear and anger in my mother's blue eyes melted and were now as warm as a blue sky on a sunny day.

I listened intently as my mother spoke. "Scarlet has a shredded ear and a bite on her tail, but besides that she is doing good- she's eating with Rose by the fresh kill pile." I sigh, relieved and I sink into the feathers that line my nest. I drift into a light sleep.


	2. Chapter 2- Visitors

(Icefeather's kit) Ghost- Silver she- kit dappled with darker spots, white paws, chest and belly. White line stripes on two front legs. Dark grey jagged stripe along her tail. White tail tip and bright blue eyes.

(Rose's kit) Scarlet- ginger tabby she- kit with bright blue eyes and white paws, chest and belly

(Icefeather's kit) Peacock- Silver she- kit dappled with shiny black and dark grey (blue) spots with green eyes

(Rose's kit) Red- Ginger tabby Tom kit with blue eyes

(Icefeather's kit) Fang- black and white Tom with yellow eyes

(Rose's kit) Ginger-A ginger she kit with amber eyes

Chapter 2:

I jolted awake, the pain in my back leg reminding me about the rat attack yesterday.

I wince at the memory as I limp out into the clearing. Icefeather is chatting quietly with Rose on top of the garbage can that is in the sunlight.

I ran over to Fang and Red, who were playing 'Fight of a warrior' It is a game where you act like a clan cat and defend your territory.  
"Hey!" I yowled, "Can I join?"

My brother, Fang, a black and white tom with yellow eyes, glanced at me, shrugged and then said "Sure, why not...Hey why don't we play hide and go seek?"

I bounce excitedly, _my favorite game_! "Sure, but first, where is Scarlet?"  
Fang glanced around and then looked back at me, his yellow eyes narrowed.

I spot Scarlet resting in the box and then my gaze flickered over to Peacock, a grey she-cat with glossy dark grey/black spots. "One moment..."

I run across to Peacock and I meow "Hi, Peacock, want to come and play with us?"

Peacock's eyes widened in pleasure, then narrowed. "Why aren't you playing with Scarlet? Ghost, you better not be tricking me..."

I flicked my tail towards Scarlet ,who was curled up contently and not to mention snoring, in the box. Peacock smiled " Good, what game?" She asked nervously, looking around at the piles of junk.

I looked at my paws then I looked back up at her "Hide and go seek!"

Peacock crouched back nervously. "Wait, what about the rats..."  
'Rats' the word bounces across my mind, sending a chill down my spine. I know how Peacock is, always safety never daring...She is the most conscious cat I have ever known..

I glance back at my brother & Red, then at Peacock. "Sorry guys, I am not playing!"

They look at me with a small smile of amusement, before returning to they're game.  
I sit down next to Peacock and I rest for a while in the sun. I glance around the base of our camp... I closed my eyes momentarily but a crack made them snap open. My mother appeared, alongside her was a white tom with a black belly with bright amber eyes. My eyes widened at the sight of another cat, a she-cat, she was a brown tabby she-cat with a black tail and narrowed blue eyes.

Not to mention, 5 kits trailed behind. Icefeather approached Rose, next to the fresh-kill pile and next to the garbage can. I strained my ears to hear the conversation but I was simply too far so I cautiously approached one of the kits, it was a brown, black and white she-cat with bright grey eyes.

"Hi! I'm Misty!" The she-cat purred brightly, obviously there wasn't a shy bone in her body and she asked, "What's your name?" Her eyes twinkled with curiosity as she looked at me.

"I'm Ghost- hi Misty..." I greeted the she-cat. _Perhaps we can be friends...she's not shy...unlike me...but why are they here? In my home? _The thoughts lingered in my head momentarily before they vanished into thin air as a gray tabby she-cat with heathery blue eyes walked up, and she was obviously less outgoing than Misty.

"Hi...Ghost I'm Thistle." She said with a glint of embarrassment in her eyes.

"Misty, be polite- this is their home, not ours." The brown tabby she-cat with the black tail reminded Misty as she bounced about.

"You didn't even say your name yet!" The brown, black and white kit retorted.

"I'm Terry, by the way, sorry for Misty, she's a bit hyper at the moment." Terry purred politely to me.

"Hi, I'm Ghost." I meowed, beginning to feel uncomfortable. _What are these cats doing here anyway? _

Icefeather announced, "Terry & Cloud and their 5 kits will be staying with us until they can return to their alley- rats raided their alley."

_Well that answers that question... _I thought, and spotted Scarlet, talking with a ginger tom with dark black stripes with amber eyes.

"Oh, hi Ghost- this is Tiger." Scarlet purred admiringly. _Oh great _I rolled my eyes _Now she's going to moon over him for the next moon! _I thought and mewled, "I'm Ghost, Hello Tiger."

That was when a black tom with amber eyes approached me. "I'm Miles, and who are you?" He asked curiously.

"I'm Ghost." I replied curtly and quickly slipped through the gathering of cats, bumping into a brown tabby tom with creamy white paws and bright blue eyes. "Oh, Hi- sorry..." I apologized, my ears heating up from embarrassment.

"Oh, that's fine. I'm Pounce...you're Ghost right?" He greeted me.

"Yes- how did you know?' I asked curiously.

"Fang, your brother, told me." He replied when Fang whispered something in his ear. "Got to go..." He said and disappeared into the crowd.

I ran out of the mass of cats, and leaped upon the box before leaping up onto the garbage can. The can wobbled slightly and my ears flattened back in terror as it tipped. Soon, it steadied and I sat up, watching the cats swarming below. Fang, Miles, Red, and Pounce were fighting with sheathed paws beneath me while Scarlet was drooling over Tiger- oh and in case you were wondering she was drooling- literally. A purr of amusement rumbled in my throat. Misty was playing with Peacock... _But where is Thistle?_ Just as the thought popped into my head I heard scrabbling and the garbage can shook. I turned to see Thistle scrabbling up the can. Again, my ears flattened as it shook but Thistle got to her paws in moments. Thistle sat beside me and purred in amusement, "It looks like Scarlet and Tiger are a little close..." A small smile played upon my muzzle.

"Yeah...so you got attacked too, I hear?" I meowed, changing the subject.

"Yes, a whole horde of rats... chased us right out of our home- they gave me this- " She pointed to her torn left ear. "But I didn't know you were attacked as well..."

"Scarlet and I were attacked and a shadowy cat saved me..." I trailed off...

Here's a guide for the looks of the guests!

**Cloud-white tom with a black underbelly with amber eyes**

**Terry- brown tabby she-cat with a black tail with blue eyes**

**Misty-brown, black, and white she-cat with gray eyes**  
**Tiger-ginger tom with dark stripes with amber eyes**  
**Miles-black tom with amber eyes**  
**Thistle-gray tabby she-cat with heathery blue eyes**  
**Pounce-brown tabby tom with creamy white paws with blue eyes**


End file.
